A major issue that persists in underdeveloped areas is both water quality and quantity. Slow and/or intermittent sand filters are a good choice for such areas in that they are generally of simple and inexpensive construction and do not require the use of electricity, chemicals or other materials that require replacement. However, conventional slow sand filters still desire improvement in that they do not adequately eliminate many bacteria and are not user friendly by illiterate and unsophisticated peoples due to their maintenance requirements
The present disclosure advantageously provides improved slow and/or intermittent sand filter devices having improved construction and which offer simplified maintenance as compared to conventional slow sand filters. The filters are of low cost and easily used so that the masses in undeveloped countries may have better access to cleaner water.